Dagara System
Star: Dagara II 1: 2: 3: Olvan 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: Olvan Type: Terrestrial The planet is a typical ball of rock and metals orbiting a sun. Most terrestrial planets have atmospheres, and many have developed life. Terrain: Crater Field Crater fields can occur in virtually any other type of terrain, and they are the result of continuous impacts from meteorites, resulting in huge cratered areas on the planet. The impacts could have ended millions of years ago, or they may still be ongoing. Large enough meteors could cause significant climate changes on a planet by throwing huge clouds of soil into the air or causing earthquakes. Temperature: Temperate Temperate planets average between -5 and 29 degrees Celsius, and are in the most comfortable temperature bands for humans and other life forms. Gravity: Light Planets with light gravity allow characters to lift heavier objects, but also throws off physical coordination. They also allow easier movement. There are few inhabited planets with light gravity. Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) A type I atmosphere has a proper mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other gases so that humans and comparable species can breathe it unassisted. These atmospheres may have contaminants that over the long term have a detrimental effect. Planets with a type I atmosphere will have life or at least had life recently. Hydrosphere: Moderate The planet is 15-49 percent covered by land. The planet has large oceans and probably a well developed river network, especially if the planet has large hills and mountains. There are probably many different terrain types. Length of Day: 31 hours Length of Year: 330 days Starport: Limited Services This is typically a simple landing field, but there is at least a control tower to prevent collisions between ships in the planet's airspace. There may be maintenance sheds for rent. There may be fuel for sale, but other important supplies are unavailable. Population: 7.6 million Function: Abandoned Colony This is a planet that was settled by another planet, a company or some other wealthy institution. Then, for some reason, the colony was left behind: the homeworld could have been struck by plague or war, or the company could have run out of money. The planet might have been evacuated (only leaving ruins), or supply ships just never arried, in which case the colonists were on their own: they may have devolved into barbarism and anarchy. Government: Imperial Governor This is a planet where the designated Imperial governor has taken control, either due to civil unrest, sheer ego, or belief that the previous government was inept, disloyal or unresponsive. Tech Level: Industrial Industrial planets are beginning to understand mass production, and have established more complex political and social structures. Windmills, waterwheels, wood or coal furnaces will be used to generate energy. These planets typically want to acquire knowledge to help improve their technology. Motorized transportation, projectile weapons and the beginnings of mass communication are common. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Star systems Category:Articles under construction